fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Emperor's Call
“No meat, seriously.” James huffed annoyingly. “It’s against my um…religion to eat meat, so don’t take it as me refusing your hospitality.” The innkeeper was a large, bald headed man, with a full beard. A rather intimidating figure he appeared to be, yet, his tone, and his eyes ready gratitude and compassion towards James. “But,” he spoke tearily, “you’re the reason…my little girl.” He wiped his face as he stuttered through his sentence. “Yes, I know. But remember, you mustn’t cry in front of her. You must remain strong, for your daughter. She’s all but a little girl. She probably won’t remember being sick in the end, but she will remember that her father, the butcher of blaviken, a war hero, cried before another man in a bar if she came down to see you,” James continued, his next words becoming orders infused with his magic, “So stop and just prepare the meal I’ve asked. And, I’ll pay for it as well. No exceptions.” Hypnotically, the man nodded and retreated into the depths of the kitchen to detail the order to his cooks. While he did so, James moved away from the counter into the corner of the room at a table of his own, awaiting his meal. She didn't like playing liaison or retriever, but this order came from the upper echelons of the , a body that often ran in the same circles as nobility. Her lip curled as she thought of those stuffy, deplorable aristocrats, eager to have one of their playthings back. It was clear he had no intentions of returning from what she had gleaned from the request, yet here she was, about to enter in attempt to coerce him. She sighed, the excess she saw was detestable. As a girl from the countryside, raised in the mud, ice, and snow of Iceberg, Skylar didn't have time for the pretty dresses and general masquerades of court life. It made her wonder why they decided to use a Holy Knight as their errand girl. Surely they could have procured someone else for the task of retrieving The Mad Bard ( きがへん バード, Kigahen Baado). The Holy Knights had greater tasks then returning someone who clearly preferred his current situation. Nevertheless, she wore the simple clothes of a civilian for this task, even though nothing could hide her Iceberg heritage. From her glacial blue eyes to platinum streaks in her blonde hair to her fair skin, it was clear as day. Sky sighed, pushing the door open as she entered the main area of the inn. It was rather quiet, the homeliness reminding her of the inn in her stomping grounds. The few patrons were locals, making the objective rather conspicuous in comparison. Either way, she spoke to the patrons, her Iceberg accent slipping through as she made arrangements for lodgings and food. Her chilling gaze raked over the room after this was completed. Finding the one she was looking for in the corner of the room. She didn't approach him immediately however, finding something respectable about his serenity. Alas, Sky wasn't here to vacation, but to bring this lad back to his containers. Stepping up to the plate, her gaze softened to the color of sapphires. "Mind if I sit here?" she asked the man in question. Wondering what his response would be as she patiently stood there. “Of course not,” James responded casually, gesturing her to sit. “I am always eager to have someone to eat a meal with.” Drawing his attention from his flute that rested onto the side of his pants, he lifted his eyes to meet the woman’s own. “Your accent though,” James engaged, “of what nation does it belong to? It’s not Fiorian, or of any region that I know of. Though, to be fair, I’m only familiar with the accent of the capital the most, since that is where I have spent most of my time." Sky laughed as she sat down, making herself comfortable. Most Iceberg residents remained in their sections of the country for the duration of their lives. The woman was one of the more adventurous ones, daring to venture beyond the borders of her homeland out of curiosity and a desire to realize her dreams. "Indeed it's not Fiorian. I'm from the southern lands of Iceberg. It's a country situated to the northeast of Fiore. So you spent most of your time in Crocus?" she asked. Skylar was rather familiar with the capital having trekked there during her adolescence for the sake of becoming a Rune Knight. Only through this journey would she realize that such a capacity was in her blood. "I spent a bit of time there during my teenage years but the place felt....constricting at times." Sky added. “Yes, the city itself was so full of life and people. It was beautiful. The arts, the diversity, the cultures. I appreciated it all,” James reminisced happily. His words expressed a genuine love for Crocus, and hinted a grief in his departure from it. “Yes, it was a wonderful place, but my employers and I had a falling out. I unfortunately find myself morally unable to return, so instead, I explore these lands, seeking out the very culture that I found myself overwhelmed by. In crocus, I met people from other continents who travelled here seeking opportunity, so I plan on going to those continents and lands to see their culture for myself. To master their arts and to taste their wines.” He chuckled. “I just hope my funds can keep up with my dreams, haha!” Sky noted his passion for the capital, bordering on bubbly at times. He clearly adored the location. While a bit more lukewarm in regards Crocus, she nevertheless saw the merits of his idealization. "It was definitely a change for me. Being surrounded by some many people at one time was difficult after years of space. Though I will admit I met quite a few individuals that I wouldn't have the privilege of meeting otherwise. Then it looks like you have quite a bit of traveling ahead of you then." His explanation for leaving piqued her curiosity however. "A moral falling out? Do you mind explaining that? You don't have to if you don't want to. I'm just curious." Sky questioned, her crystalline gaze betraying her desire to know. The woman leaned forward ever so slightly, waiting for his answer. With luck, their food would arrive shortly, as she could her stomach protest. Skipping breakfast was a terrible idea. Hence, she would have to make up for with this upcoming meal. "Ah, just some minor details over living arrangements is all. I wouldn't worry about it," James dismissed carelessly, pointing as the innkeeper brought he, and the woman, their food. Glancing over, he took note of her plate and frowned slightly. At least it wasn't meat. There were some people who ate lamb, and those were the people that scared James the most. "Oh, by the way, I don't think I've actually introduced myself. I'm James, James Earl Carter, former musician for the courts of Crocus, first of my name. I hope you excuse the formalities, I know nothing but the formal tongue in fact." "Minor details over living arrangements?" Sky said, raising an eyebrow before laughing lightly. Her stomach grumbled happily as she took in the food on her plate. Swordfish, catfish, and other aquatic delectables rested upon a magnificently large bed. Her mouth watered as her mind drifted into homesickness, the food, the amenities, and the small town vibe reminding her of home. Even if it was a bit warmer here. "I'll excuse the formalities if you will excuse my table manners. I skipped breakfast today and needless to say my stomach is not too happy about it. My name is Skylar Osma, citizen of Iceberg and resident of Crocus. I judge people on the content of their character, not their capacity for eloquent speech. If that were the case, they would have shipped me back home as soon as I arrived at Crocus's gates." Sky responded. She began eating, sighing happily as the fish melted in her mouth, the steamed rice doing wonders for her spirit. Unable to help herself, she dug in ravenously. Not intimidated by the massive size of her dish. “Oh, heavens,” James chuckled nervously at the sight of Skylar devouring the dish. He found it hard to slip in conversation between her chewing, swallowing, and then picking up another piece of food. The intervals between each was just too miniscule, so he decided to break etiquette and ask while she was eating. The meal had seemed informal enough. “So then, Skylar what brings you to this portion of Fiore? Do you work around her, or are you traveling elsewhere like myself?” he inquired. “Did you just recently arrive to the kingdom of Fiore? Afterall, you still do have your accent and all.” Skylar paused from her eating, her expression sheepish as she looked at the disappearing dish. "It appears my table manners elude me. I apologize for that." Despite her rapid improvements in speech from years of the academy and time in the Rune Knights/Crocus circles, her other habits remain a work in progress. "I happen to be traveling through this area. My work and takes place within Crocus, but every now and then I desire to escape the city if only for some piece and quiet. It's too...chaotic at times. I miss the countryside with its uncontaminated skies and magnificent view of the stars. The clean bite of winter and the snow mountain peaks to my back. The wolves and bears I used to roughhouse with when the boys proved too vulnerable." Sky responded, a earnestness in her Caribbean blue gaze. She indeed did such things as a child. "My accent comes and goes. It's practically non-existent when I'm in the city but as soon as I enter places like this..well it is like I returned home. Though I suppose one could say I'm on a mission." Sky went back to eating, giving her attention to the plate. "Ooo, a mission?" James inquire curiously. Momentarily he leaned forward, inspecting Skylar. Then, just as quickly, he leaned back in his chair comfortably. "That's cool. I won't pry too much about the contents of the mission. If it wasn't secret or personal, you would've told me the reason by this point," he dismissed nonchalantly. He took a scoop of his salad with his fork and gracefully slid it into his mouth. "That's cool though. I hope your mission goes by well, if not perfectly," he genuinely exclaimed. "Yet, I hate to sour the good mood and ask, but I find it only fitting. Why did you choose to sit with me out of all the gentlemen in this inn? I doubt I remind you of the men from back home." She smiled at his well-wishes. "Thank you. We will see if such fortune holds however. I don't know, I suppose it has to do with your depiction of Crocus. You represent its more aesthetically pleasing persona. Cultured, well-informed, with a genuine nature that desires to comprehend the world in its most profound sense. You do not share the ineptitude of your aristocratic counterparts, James Earl Carter I." Skylar said, her accent dissipating as her voice adopted a cool professionalism. Her blue gaze froze over, returning to its glacial coloring. The Iceberg Citizen. "I suppose you've earned the right to know. I'm here to retrieve you by orders of the Magic Council and your former retainers. Though you have no desire to return to your former lodgings, I require a more substantial reason then a minor disagreement." she continued. As if to further exemplify the change, she neatly folded her utensils over the empty plate while dabbing her lips and chin, cleaning away errant food. The napkin would find itself placed in a three-quarters fold to the right side of the plate. Her smile was polite, yet detached. A far cry from the earlier woman. James sighed. “Of course someone wouldn’t want to just have a meal with a guy sitting in the corner of an inn alone,” he complained. “When I think about it, that might have been a little weirder.” James looked into her eyes, noting the change in demeanor. She had become…almost an entirely different person. In truth, it was slightly frightening. “I apologize Skylar, if that’s your real name, but I can’t return to the courts of Crocus. Their corruption bothers me beyond all counts. Though, I’m in no position to fight. The innkeeper’s daughter was sick, and the man is poor from pouring his money into gathering shamans to heal her. If we fight in here, and damage his shop, even if the magic council repays him, the business he will lose in the time it takes to repair will leave them starving,” James informed formally. “So, if you won’t take no for an answer,” he put his hands outwards towards her, “you mind as well handcuff me now and take me away.” Sky appeared surprised by his sentiment about their conversation. "You speak like one raised in the courts of Crocus. Do they not have time for simple, spontaneous conversation where you are from? Or is it that everyone has something to gain? I suppose that corresponds with the corruption you speak of. Believe it or not, but I am no fan of the current nobility. Perhaps the King and his daughter amicable, but those below them are atrocious. They deserve to rot where they stand. Then again, I don't claim to be familiar with court jargon and politics. This place is more my home than that wretched existence could ever be." she said, gesturing to the inn and the quiet location beyond. Skylar hinted at her humble yet fulfilling origins. "To be honest, I miss them more than anyone." she sighs, her glacial glaze thawing slightly. "Osma is indeed my family name. Just as Skylar is my first. I descended from a line of high-ranking Rune Knights, though my grandfather decided to leave the pompous trappings of Crocus for the tranquil location of our ancestors." The woman gently placed his hands by his sides. What convinced her was not his reasonings, even if she believed them to be well-founded; it was what he had done for this innkeeper and how he continued to look out for their well-being. She was a woman of action, the lionheart who judged individuals on the content of character. Thus, his actions spoke loud and clear to her, contrasting sharply with his ruined image. "I have no plans to arrest you. It would be a waste of my time and yours. I would like to meet this innkeeper and his daughter however." she sat back in her chair.